


Valentine's Treats

by sleepyhunters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, tw food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyhunters/pseuds/sleepyhunters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au where Dean is a cook and Cas is a professor who end up living together and eating together. Dean makes Cas a surprise on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Treats

Dean wanted to surprise his roommate but he couldn’t keep it in, “I got a surprise for you,” he blurted. Cas had just got home and didn’t respond right away. His blank expression made Dean nervous and he quickly looked away. “I’m not going to give it to you until tomorrow, when it’s Valentine’s Day.”

“What is it?”

“I won’t say!” Dean went back to frying steak and onion and checked the firmness of their baked potatoes in the oven. He had his back to Cas but could feel his lingering stare.

Ever since they moved in together Dean has cooked for Cas. He liked to cook and he especially liked to cook for Cas. Even though he spends most evenings frying burgers and deep frying fries he likes to whip him and Cas up something healthy and satisfying like a raw cabbage salad and baked sweet potatoes and sautéed chuck steak with mushrooms , or sometimes, not so healthy like baked chicken wings and ranch with deep fried beer-battered bacon strips (a recent discovery). 

Cas loved all his recipes, even the ones he made up. He would moan in happy bliss and praise Dean’s talents. They may have just started as acquaintances, friend of a friend type of thing and then roommates mostly out of convenient timing but Dean and Cas became close at meal times. Dean looked forward to eating with Cas, only before now, he hadn’t realized how much.

Cas had a busy schedule as a professor that could be flexible when Cas wanted it. On Dean’s days off he would plan and prep dinner for them and if Dean had to work at night they would have breakfast together. Cas wasn’t a morning person and had a way of arguing for what he wanted so he didn’t have a class until noon. Dean knew enough not to talk to Cas before his first cup of coffee but after that he became his quiet sweet self. Dean knew Cas just liked his mornings to be his.

Dean had to work Valentine’s night for the burgers and wings crowd. The brewpub he cooked at wasn’t really a romantic place but they would probably get some business. He planned to make Cas something special before work, something that would inspire him to say how he really felt…

It wasn’t anything extraordinary that made Dean see Cas for how beautiful he was and generous and patient, how well he got on with Sam, how much he respected Dean. Since they moved into their place they had tiffs and silly arguments that amounted to nothing, but they never really fought. They understood each other enough to know when the other was just tired or stressed. They’d grown to support the other in ways that only love can provide. It wasn’t so much being there for each other all the time as it was giving quiet nudges of understanding and truthful compliments to ward off doubt.

Dean never baked. It wasn’t as if he couldn’t bake, he didn’t like baking. He woke up at a quarter to ten on Valentine’s day to bake Cas red velvet heart-shaped cupcakes with cream cheese frosting.

The smell of the cake made Dean lightheaded. He opened the window above the sink to let in the cool breeze. That helped a little. Dean fretted about his cake. He thought about Cas, sleeping, breathing, curled up under the covers, his hair mussed from his pillow.

“Good morning, Dean.”

Dean turned around and Cas was dressed and smiling at him.

“Uh, hey, Cas,” Dean stammered.

“What are you baking?” Cas poured himself coffee.

“Heart shaped cupcakes.”

“For me?”

“Well, yeah.” Dean rubbed his neck, his cheeks flushed. 

“They smell amazing.”

The buzzer went off and Dean took the cake out of the oven. He let it cool under the window and poured himself a cup of coffee. He sat down across from Cas, “They have to cool.”

“I got you something, too.”

“You did?” 

Cas nodded, “wait here.” He got up and disappeared through the door. He was wearing a blue button up that brought out the vibrant sea tones in his eyes and dark pants that fit his round ass. He came back with a medium sized brown box and set it on the table.

Dean opened the lid and smelled the apples and sugar and cinnamon beneath a buttery crust before he even saw the round pan of heaven. The crust was actually beautiful, around the edge were hearts that glittered with sugar.

“Thank you, Cas, this is the best fucking Valentine’s ever.”

“You’re welcome.” Cas beamed. 

Dean frosted two cupcakes and Cas plated two pieces of pie. Dean bit into the fluffy, warm cake and murmured a moan of satisfaction. His eyes were closed so he didn’t see Cas lean across the table to kiss the white frosting off Dean’s pink lips. Dean moaned louder and pressed harder. Cas pulled away first and Dean opened his eyes. Cas’ were right there looking into his with a brilliant light. He had a smile on his parted lips and his honey breath fell on Dean’s skin. 

Dean noshed on the rich cake and cream frosting again coated his lips, “Yup, best fucking Valentine’s ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
